Coffee
by asianktn
Summary: [complete] A collection of sweet oneshots of fluff. Sakura and Syaoran are 20 at Tokyo Univ. Featuring the two things I love most in the world. Coffee and Syaoran.
1. Morning Coffee

**Pumping full of fics today… had to get this on paper before finals squished it out of me. Dedicated to the two passions of my life: coffee, and Syaoran. **

"Neeeee, Syaoran?" Sakura peered over her oversized pink mug with a crazed monkey decal. At least, Syaoran said it was crazed. It just looked _kawaii_ to Sakura.

Syaoran grunted as he set down his matching green mug, the newspaper fluttering as he turned the page.

"Do… Do you think you…" Sakura paused, playing with the hem of her white tank top as she glanced down, her cheeks flushing pink.

Syaoran turned to her curiously. "What is it?"

"N-nothing!" she flashed a hearty grin, hoping he'd buy it. She awkwardly tried to hide her blush by sinking deeper into the mug, choking as she splashed some of her coffee down her top. "Iteeee! It's so hot!"

Syaoran, armed with a lifetime of perfecting his reflexes, jumped up and carried her to the bathroom, setting her down in the tub before grabbing the removable showerhead, aiming the jetstream of cold water at her shirt. Sakura shrieked when the water hit her. "S-Syaoran! Stop! It's cold! I'm fine!"

The jetstream from the showerhead squeaked to a few drops as Syaoran shut the water off. He wasn't able to hold back a laugh as he looked at his girlfriend shivering in his tub, her teeth chattering as she hugged herself for warmth, glaring up at him with all the dignity of a thoroughly drenched and reproachful kitten.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Sakura. But it doesn't burn anymore, does it?" he laughed.

She sneezed in reply. He smiled warmly, caressing her cheek with the back of his palm as he knelt down next to her, leaning on the edge of the tub. "Would you like me to warm you up?"

The reaction was as expected. God, it was so much fun teasing Sakura. The advantages of knowing her transparent personality greatly outweighed the small matter of Sakura being a little dense sometimes.

"S-Syaoran!" she blushed hotly, clapping her hands over her cheeks as she tried to hide them, knowing they were burning red by now.

He gazed at her quizzically, masking his laughter as he held up a towel and a hairdryer. "Would you rather freeze in the tub, Sakura?"

"Oh…" she faltered, making a move to stand.

"Ah, just a second Sakura. You have a little froth on your lip…"

He moved closer to her, his hands pressed against her shoulders (she really was shivering…) as the tip of his tongue edged out slowly to lick the dab of froth from her latte along the corner of her lips.

"Hoe…" she managed to eek out as he pulled away, grinning warmly. She sat back down in the tub, her eyes sparkling, but lost in her delirious bliss.

"Sakura?"

He was standing, but leaning over, offering her a hand to help her out of the tub. She missed the mischievous grin twinkling in his eyes.

"H-Hai." She fumbled slightly as she took his hand and stepped out of the tub, her dainty toes curling against the cold tiles.

"Ne… Sakura?"   
"H-Hai!" she squeaked.

"What you were asking earlier… it wasn't by chance, you asking me to kiss you, was it?"

Sakura groaned inwardly. How did he _know_ all these things? She was shamed as the Card Mistress, having gone through all hell to collect the entire deck… she couldn't manage to keep anything from him. But… that was one of the reasons she loved him. She didn't need to say anything as he wrapped a towel around her, smiling as she remained in his embrace as he hugged her, rubbing up and down along her upper arms as he rested his chin over her head.

"Ne… Sakura?"

"Hai?" she smiled softly as she snuggled closer against his shirt, inhaling the warmth of his body.

"I can see your boobs through your wet shirt."

It was a few weeks before Sakura trusted Syaoran again to drink her morning coffee at his place.


	2. Double Shot

**Regarding Sway, sorry for the lack of updates. Just been really busy. It's coming along soon, I promise...  
**  
Double Shot

At precisely 6 am, the coffee pot switched on and began to purr, filling the dorm room with the scent of freshly brewed Arabica beans. A girl in a Tokyo University t-shirt and pink socks sighed softly as she clung tighter against her boyfriend's athletic build, his unruly chocolate locks mussed even more against the pillow as he bent his head closer to hers in sleep. Sakura mumbled sleepily and pushed herself closer against Syaoran's chest, his green tank curled in her fist. His arm was loosely wrapped around her shoulders as they fit neatly in the small bed.

BANG BANG BANG

Syaoran snapped his amber eyes open, startled awake to the furious pounding at his door. Sakura merely flopped away from his grasp, and would have rolled off the bed had he not caught her and pulled her to safety. He chuckled, and after making sure Sakura was securely in the center of the bed, reluctantly pulled himself away from her and shuffled to the door.

BANG BANG BANG

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he chided softly, rumpling his messy hair.

When he opened the door, the future leader of the Li clan, Master of a household of over 12,000 servants, CEO of several multimillion dollar companies, and sole heir to the Li clan fortune, had never been so frightened of a girl a full twelve inches shorter than him dressed in white pajamas printed with purple dancing cows.

"T-Tomoyo," he stuttered nervously. "O-ohayo gozaimasu."  
"I know she's here, you brat," she growled, and pushed past him into the room.

A sleepy looking Eriol smiled as he polished his glasses, following after her. He clapped his hand on Syaoran's back. "She resembles Touya more than Sakura does, doesn't she? Sorry pal… she was waiting up for Sakura last night, and when it got to be past midnight, I put a sleeper spell on her. She has an exam today, after all. She woke up just now and wasn't happy."

Syaoran grinned weakly as he turned back to Tomoyo, who was already standing over the side of the bed. He swore it was pure fury that was making the girl's raven locks sway slightly. She snapped her gaze at him, and he audibly gulped.

"Heh… umm… I can explain," he started.  
"I know full well without you making excuses, you damn brat! What were you thinking, destroying my Sakura-chan's purity like this?" she exploded.  
"W-we didn't do anything Tomoyo! I swear… I was just helping her study and she fell asleep, so—"  
"So you took advantage of a sleeping girl and groped her in bed!"  
"What? No! This isn't the first time we—"

Syaoran stopped, his eyes staring at Tomoyo's reddening face, realizing that was precisely the incorrect thing to say.

"Ah… T-Tomoyo," he pleaded as he took a step back. "Let's not be so rash about this…"

Eriol tried to maintain his grip over Tomoyo's slender waist, clinging to her as she stretched out her arms, trying to strangle Syaoran.

"Let—me—go!" she uttered hoarsely, struggling to rip out of Eriol's tightening hold.

Sakura yawned softly and suddenly sat up in bed. Even this commotion was enough to wake her up in the wee hours of dawn. She stretched her arms above her head, glancing around with sleepy eyes.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" she smiled innocently.

* * *

Several painful yowls later, Eriol and Syaoran were left nursing the lumps on their head on the couch while Tomoyo and Sakura sipped their coffee on the high stools in the kitchen. The men could only watch in disbelief as the unholy terror that thrashed them just moments before, laughed and patted Sakura's hand lightly over a mug of fresh brew. Syaoran grumbled lightly about not being able to drink his own damn coffee in the morning; Eriol sympathized, wondering if it was really worth dating such a violent woman, even though he had been initially attracted to her surprising feistiness. Tomoyo quickly silenced the both of them with a piercing glare. ("Damn the woman for her supersonic hearing," Eriol muttered to Syaoran just before Tomoyo's slipper whacked the back of his head.)

"Sakura-chan, do you think you're ready for the exam today? I could help you review if you want," Tomoyo smiled.  
Sakura shook her head. "Iie, Syao-puu is a great tutor."

Tomoyo and Eriol's gaze slowly turned to the furiously blushing Syaoran. Their eyebrows twitched, with Eriol giving a small half-smile to Syaoran, who consequently buried his face in his hands.

"Syao-puu!" they choked in unison.

Syaoran silently cursed himself for selling himself out to the girlish nickname Sakura gave him. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time when her clothes were slowly disappearing under him on the couch…

* * *

Sakura stretched, smiling as she skipped out of the classroom, her flashy lucky pencil tucked behind her ear, the large pink feather blooming over her pigtails. Her face lit up when she saw Syaoran, and she made a beeline for him, wiggling through the traffic of students leaving the exam hall and catching him around the arm. He smiled as he turned to her, her arm comfortably linked through his.

"How'd you do?" he greeted her with a small kiss tapped on her lips.  
"I think I did ok!" she grinned excitedly. "I'm so glad you made me memorize that chart… I didn't think I'd need it, but it was worth 20 pts on this test."  
"Ah? That's good then…"

They began to stroll down the hallway among the bustle of students. Tomoyo was probably still holed up in her own exam down the hall… God was good to make separate exam times for all of them. It made Syaoran a lot more comfortable to know that she wasn't lurking down the corner with intent to kill for being so close to her.

"Ne, Syao-puu…"

He cringed inwardly. "H-hai?" He had to figure out a way to ask her to kindly return his manhood and dignity… soon.

"I have another exam tomorrow. Can I stay over again tonight?"

Before Syaoran could begin his excuses, ("Ne… Sakura, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to stay over any more… You saw how Tomoyo was this morning." Or… "Sakura. Tomoyo is much better in that class than I am. She'll be more helpful…") Sakura had somehow managed to lead them into an empty classroom and pressed him against the door, her emerald eyes suddenly so much larger and alluring up close as she raised her chin at him.

"Please? Syao-puu?"

That nickname had to go. Syaoran furrowed his brow. "Sakura—"  
"I want your… coffee," she whispered suggestively, before her lips trailed lightly along his ear. "It was really good."

Oh. Dear. _God_.

"Syao-puu… did you know that whenever I call you that, it gets me really…" She whispered the rest softly against his ear.  
"S-Sakura! Not here, pl—" Syaoran didn't get a chance to finish before his hormones kicked in. The nickname was going to stay.


	3. Triple Shots are Dangerous

**It's hard to tell whether reviewers liked evil Syaoran x innocent Sakura or evil Sakura x pitiable Syaoran. Dangerous to play with a triple shot of espresso… Read at your own risk. This installment is a little more fan-service-y for the Syaoran fanatics, like me. Based on my experience as a barista, who, for those not in-the-know, is someone who works at a coffee-shop. **

"I got it! I got it!" Sakura squealed as she exploded out of the doorway and jumped onto a massive lump of green covers on the bed. It gave a soft "oof" as Sakura straddled it and bounced happily, waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"Syaoran, for God's sakes, it's almost noon. Get up!"

The covers rolled back as a familiar rumpled mess of chocolate brown locks appeared. "Good morning, Sakura," Syaoran mumbled robotically. He should be used to this routine by now…

"Come on! Get dressed! You're taking me out for lunch at Puck's to celebrate." Though it was said sweetly, Syaoran could tell he had no choice but to get up.

"Sakura, I have no money for Puck's. Let's go to McDonald's."

That day, Syaoran learned the hard way that no matter what, taking a girl out to McDonald's is never an option.

* * *

Syaoran rubbed the crude bandage at his forehead as he glanced at Sakura, wondering exactly where his 5'3 girlfriend hid her muscles in her slender frame. He wouldn't have been so sour had it been any attack other than the signature move he taught her for self-defense; it was karma at its worst. 

Sakura smiled up to him innocently as she turned back to her steaming plate of pumpkin ravioli. "Neee, I love Puck's. You love it too, right Syaoran?" she grinned.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Syaoran grumbled without answering her as he peered into his wallet, which had curiously been looking much thinner since he started dating Sakura.

"Me getting a promotion in Mocha Mola, silly," she answered, sneaking a bit of chicken off his plate with her fork.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Good god, I didn't think there was a position higher than glorified dishwasher!"

"Jade Leaf Slice!" Sakura uttered tersely as the heel of her new white Prada sandals he bought her connected exactly over the bandaged spot.

"Fucking hell, Sakura!" he cried, falling out of his chair.

Leave it to her to move so quickly that nobody in the restaurant noticed anything except Syaoran's flaming face as he crawled meekly back into his chair. He clapped his napkin to the freshly opened wound, muttering irritably. Sakura smiled, calmly stealing more pieces of his salad off his plate.

"As head barista, I'm still going to be waitress at the Mocha Mola café, but I don't have to bus the tables anymore. Plus, that means I get a raise while making sure the other baristas work efficiently," she continued.

A sudden thought occurred to him. "You're still going to wear that stripper's outfit, right?"

Syaoran was whacked appropriately, but he didn't mind as she nodded before eating the last crouton of his salad with a satisfactory crunch. He frequented Mocha Mola under the pretense of visiting Sakura at work, which earned him tons of boyfriend points, but it was also an excuse to indulge in the café's renowned eye-candy, the beautiful waitresses in candy-cane pinstriped uniforms, trimmed with lace along the low-cut neckline and a frilly petticoat that lifted the skirt and its crimson heart-shaped apron just high enough to display some thigh and the red ribbons decorating the top of the white knee-highs. At first, he had been against Sakura wearing it publicly, selfishly fantasizing about its uses behind the bedroom door, but the pay was excellent for a part-time job. He realized later he was foolish for ever dreaming that Sakura would one day pay for their dates. He compromised by guarding her from ogling customers, although he knew even now that with the raise, Sakura would still never pay for so much as train fare for them.

"I have a shift after this. Are you coming to visit me again today?"

It was a question that needed no answer. Despite Sakura's tendency to show her affection through overt violence, Syaoran knew there was nothing in the world to make him give her up.

"I'll drop you off there, but I have to run to the bank. I'll see you there later."

The bill was dropped in its leather enclosure in front of Syaoran. He took one look at it and sighed. He was _definitely_ going to need to stop by the bank.

* * *

Syaoran's other joy in life, his silver Ferrari Maserati Spyder GT (A/N: forgive the author's involuntary moans inserted here), purred to a halt as he parked in front of the trendy Mocha Mola café. The wind that rushed over the windshield of the convertible ruffled his hair, and Syaoran tried vainly to comb it down with his fingers, glancing up at his rearview mirror. Giving up with the unruly mess, he leaned over to the passenger seat and grabbed the bouquet of flowers that Sakura had deigned customary he give every time he picked her up. A group of girls sitting at the tables in front of the café gazed over him interestedly, exchanging giggles and whispers as they audibly wondered who he was. He avoided their gaze through his dark shades, and only allowed himself to take them off when he got inside, a soft jingle of bells chiming as the door shut behind him. 

"I'm very sorry sir, but please refrain from touching our girls. We are a coffee-shop, not a brothel," Sakura said calmly.

She was bowing slightly in front of a balding middle-aged man in a dark gray suit, whose round face was almost purpling with rage. His finger jabbed in the air as he shouted, another waitress cowering in fear behind Sakura with each movement he made.

"The customer is king. Haven't you broads ever heard of that phrase?" he snorted, giving Sakura a cursory gaze. "What the hell kind of business are you running here?"

"Hey," Syaoran began automatically, striding quickly between Sakura and the man. "Why don't you calm down, man?"

"And who the fuck are you?" he sneered. There was an intense smell of alcohol on his breath.

Syaoran smiled, gritting his teeth as his grip tightened around the stems of the flowers. "I'm nobody, but like the lady said, this isn't the place to go to fill those lonely nights. Why don't you come back when you're in the mood for coffee, eh?"

"Kid, fuck y—" The man had swung a tight fist at Syaoran, but he was too slow—Syaoran had ducked, and retaliated with a swift punch to his stomach. The bouquet burst against his chest, the flower petals dropping to the floor in a colorful spray. He groaned, rolling to the floor as Syaoran straightened, glancing at Sakura.

"You ok?"

Sakura glared at him. "Syaoran, I didn't need you to do that. I would have called the— watch out!" she screamed instinctively.

Syaoran spun around and suddenly saw stars. The man got a piece of his jaw, and Syaoran dropped the remainder of the bouquet, staggering backwards.

"You little shit, I'll fix you!" he cried as he swayed uneasily on his feet, reaching for the large espresso machine on the counter. A few customers screamed as they jumped back.

"Put that back down! That's a brand new machine!" Sakura cried out with frustration as she tried to reach around Syaoran, who was keeping her at bay.

Wet coffee grounds stained his white shirt as the loose pieces clattered to the floor. Syaoran threw a well-placed kick at his knees as the drunk heaved the steel machine high, aiming to pitch it at Syaoran. With a hoarse cry, the man fell over the machine, the stainless steel crunching horribly under his weight. He didn't move very much until the cops arrived with the paramedics to cart him away.

* * *

Syaoran found Sakura by the doorway, staring at the mess of broken pieces littering the tiled floor. He sighed, and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the place. She resisted, pulling at him. 

"Syaoran, my shift's not over."

He didn't say a word as he firmly sat her down in the car, shutting the door as she gave up, sinking into the leather seat. He continued his silence as he drove, speeding through the streets as Sakura sighed and buckled herself in as she watched him.

"Where are we even going?"

Silence.

"Syaoran!" she shouted.

"We need to get you flowers. I busted them on that jerk."

The car was filled with silence again, but a slow smile was creeping along Sakura's lips. She leaned her head comfortably against his shoulder before tapping a small kiss on his cheek.

"Syaoran?"  
"Hm?"  
"You know, that was a $3000 machine."  
"Mm-hmm…"  
"Someone's going to have to pay for it."

Syaoran gulped. Although the expenses that came with dating the Card Mistress was acceptable, a $3000 bill for domestic violence was something the Li elders might not understand.

"Syaoran?"  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
"I took care of it."

Syaoran smiled, chuckling as he drove to the flower shop.

**For all those curious, this really happened to me, except that my Syaoran (who doesn't own a Maserati, by the way, as much as I wish he did) laughed while the drunk guy picked up the espresso machine, which was ridiculously heavy, and tripped over the wiring himself, almost crushing his chest against the weight. My boss cut it out of my salary and promptly fired me. That was my one day trip as head barista. Please send him angry emails and letters. **

**Oh, and yes, Jade Leaf Slice is a signature kick that I stole from my boyfriend. Only I say it with such a graceful candor that he could never hope to achieve. **


	4. Mochatini

**This is the last chapter in the Coffee series. It has to end somewhere, guys. As a thank you for all the reviews for the Coffee series, this is topped with a bit of extra fluff, as well as some extra couplings. Last chapter, Syaoran _does_ have access to a fortune to pay for dates, but let's say the Li elders keep him on a tight leash. I doubt they'd meekly watch him squander everything away without giving him an earful. Another gift to the class of '05. **

_pop pop pop_

Amid raucous cheering and the thumping beat of the DJ's music playing in the background of the Velvet Sky nightclub, a spray of colorful curled ribbons flew into the air as the noisemakers crackled, signifying the party was under way. Yamazaki grinned as he took the microphone, tapping on it lightly.

"Ah-ah. Test, test. Is this thing on?"

Chiharu's head snapped up at the familiar voice as she stared at her boyfriend bathed in the spotlight. She groaned and turned away in disgust as her head sank in her hands. Naoko giggled, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"Hey guys! I just want to say congrats again to all of us for making it through an unbelievable four years at Tokyo U. They'll never see another class like us!" he shouted as the private room erupted with cheers.  
"See, it's not going to be bad…" Riika whispered softly to the miserable Chiharu.  
"Just give him a minute," she muttered back, getting up and making her way to the stage.

"Speaking of graduation rituals, I'd like to take this opportunity to mention about the different ancient civilizations that consecrated this moment with much debauchery and booze. I majored in ancient civilizations, you know. I say we relive the golden times and—" Yamazaki was cut off when Chiharu had suddenly materialized at his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my lovely fiancée!" His half-smile did not extend to his fearful eyes as they reflected her gradually reddening face.  
"Four years haven't taught you anything, Yamazaki!" she growled savagely as she pulled him away from the stage by the ear.

Naoko laughed as she took his place, slightly adjusting her glasses as she gazed around the room.

"Four years… and we're still together. And…" she paused, chuckling softly. "Some of us have become even more intimate with each other." There was an evil glint of mischief in the sweet and innocent eyes the gang had known all their lives. The response among the couples was automatic; all were blushing fiercely. Rika turned away from Yoshiyuki Terada shyly; Eriol smiled as his hand squeezed tighter around Tomoyo's palm, their pale fingers interlaced under the table. Touya looked rather sour as he crossed his arms and glanced away, hiding his blush. Yukito, who tagged along with Touya to help chaperone the event, took the opportunity to steal his bowl of melting ice-cream, smiling as he gave a thumbs-up sign to Naoko before plunging his spoon deep into the heart of the strawberry fudge.

"A toast…" Naoko continued, smiling as she lifted her glass of champagne. The red ribbon wound along the slender stem trailed loosely over her slim fingers as the spotlight caught the sad sparkle in her eyes. "…to us. To friendship. To continued perseverance to each other. To four years that taught us how to feel each other's pains and joys, and to many more years of eternal love for each other."

"_Kanpei!_" the old gang cheered as they raised their varying glasses of red wine, champagne, and beer.

"But… we seem to be missing a few important guests of honor." Naoko frowned as she tried to peer through the darkness. "Where are Syaoran and Sakura?"

* * *

"Another mocha martini please," Sakura hiccupped, leaning heavily over the black marbled bar counter. 

The heels of her white slingbacks hooked along the barstool's steel footrest as she crossed her slender legs smoothly, making the asymmetrical hem of her new dress flick slightly along her knees. It was made of light pink chiffon that rustled slightly with each movement she made, and featured a simple plunging neckline on her beaded bodice and pencil slim skirt that modestly clung to her figure and dropped to about halfway down her thigh. The bartender picked up the bottle of Starbuck's liquor and measured out a few ounces into the cocktail shaker, along with a shot of vodka and crushed ice. Sakura watched the show of blinking black lights and flashes of silver play along the bartender's fingers for a moment before she gazed at her reflection in the empty glass in front of her. Sakura toyed with the maraschino cherry stem along her soft lips as the bartender poured the cocktail into a fresh glass, and topped it with another cherry. She then smiled as it was set down before her on a napkin, eagerly leaning over for it until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hello, sexy. Mind if I buy you a drink?" Sakura tilted her head back as she looked up at a tall figure in a light grey suit and black shirt that was partially unbuttoned. She tapped her finger against her lips idly as she thought about the offer, and swung her Hello Kitty beaded bag into her lap, digging through it and carefully counting out a few bills.

"Hmm… you can buy me twelve drinks," she nodded before shutting the clasp of her purse. "I didn't bring enough to pay for everything." She slipped unsteadily to her feet and turned to the exit. She raised her hand and waved without looking back, calling out, "Thanks for settling the tab, mister!" The man could only gape at Sakura trudging onwards to the next bar as the bartender took the fifty out of his open palm.

* * *

"Syaoraaaaan," Meilin wailed as she plopped down on the floor in a fiery crimson silk gown, kicking her feet slightly. "We're going to miss the party!" Seventeen years of aristocratic etiquette meant nothing to her in her desperation as she carried the dignity of a petulant toddler throwing a fierce tantrum. 

Syaoran kept his fists aimed at the punching bag in front of him, hopping on his feet as sweat began to pour down his bare chest and darken the elastic along his loose-fitting green training pants. He retracted each jab, holding his fists defensively under his eyes, alternating with swinging kicks and punches.

"Syaoran!" Meilin cried in exasperation as she scrambled back to her feet and stamped the heel of her sandals on the polished wood of the family gymnasium.

"Haaaah!" Syaoran growled back as his final kick landed against the swinging bag.

The rope snapped, and the bag split along the seam, scattering beans instantly across the floor. Meilin stared at him as he breathed hard, almost defiantly glaring at the bag that slumped to the far corner of the wall in defeat. For a moment, the only sound audible was Syaoran's panting breaths; then Meilin threw up her hands and stomped away angrily, heels clicking furiously as she muttered about being a fool for ever having a crush on him when they were younger. Syaoran didn't move until he heard the door slam behind her, and then slowly sank to the floor, resting his arm on his knee.

"Wei," he called suddenly.

With the silent grace of a ghost, a thin reedy man with a graying moustache appeared out of the shadows carrying a silver tray of Dasani bottles with a towel draped over his left arm. He bowed.

"Yes, young Master?"  
"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" There was a tone of loss in his quiet voice.

Wei did not answer, and kept the young master company in silence as the rain began to clatter against the mansion's windows.

* * *

"I'm singing in the rain," Sakura slurred heavily as she mimicked a tap dance along the streetlamp. "Just singing in the rain! What a wonderful feeling, I'm ha—" 

The heel suddenly snapped under her weight as she hopped down from the curb. Sakura barely had time to cry out as she found herself plopped ungracefully on the slick sidewalk, holding up the broken shoe. She laughed, hiding her tears as she raised her head to the darkening sky above, letting the sweet rain dance on her cheeks as she shut her eyes. She took a few breaths, and was suddenly aware that the rain had stopped falling on her. Her eyes fluttered open to see the scarlet umbrella that suddenly appeared over her head, and to the young woman holding it.

"Kaho…"

An hour later, Sakura had allowed herself to be wrapped in a warm blanket, hugging a mug of jasmine tea closer to her lips, the distant rattle of the dryer humming in the back as her clothes spun through it. She glanced around at the collection of gold and brass instruments lining the wall.

"Are they all used for magic?" she asked as she gestured to the curiosities around the room.  
"Most," Kaho smiled as she sat down near her on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand as well. "Others are just for looks."

Sakura nodded, and sipped at the fragrant brew, feeling it sober her up quicker.

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated flatly after a pause.  
"I didn't expect you to." Kaho was as unruffled as ever.  
"He was really wrong this time," she continued.  
"I believe you."

The steam curled into the air above her mug during the quiet that settled between them.

"It really sucked, being hurt like that."

Kaho set down her cup and rushed to give her a comforting hug. It was the best thing Sakura felt all day. She sniffed quietly against her shoulder, her voice breaking with emotion as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"I love him so much, Kaho. I love him so much, it hurts."

"Sometimes," Kaho whispered against her damp hair as she rocked her back and forth, "sometimes, it has to hurt a little to truly be happy with someone."

"It still sucks," Sakura murmured petulantly.

Kaho giggled softly, patting her head. "You might not realize it now, Sakura, but later on, you'll look back on this and laugh about how selfishly absorbed you were in your own troubles. Take it from me. I've had personal experience with matters of the heart too. I think I cried even more than you did," she smiled sadly.

Her emerald eyes widened. Kaho Mizuki, ultra-cool, intelligent, and beautiful, crying? "Why?"  
"I may have been raised as a Shinto priestess, Sakura, but I'm still human."  
"No, I mean… what happened?"  
"Oh… well you know some of the history. Imagine me, having to leave my love, Touya, to England to prepare for the Final Judgment. We broke up eventually because we were mature enough to realize it was only puppy love, but still…" She laughed derisively. "And then, after I rebounded with a 400-year old reincarnation of Clow in the form of a ten-year-old boy, I came back to find that I turned him gay!"

Sakura grinned brightly at the fond memory of Yukito, whom she had crushed on when they were younger. "You didn't turn him gay. He was always close with Yukito-san."  
She nodded. "I know, but at the time, I really wasn't able to understand anything that required common sense." She shifted Sakura slightly in her arms.

"Do you understand, Card Mistress?"  
"That I should break up with Syaoran and make him gay too?"

Kaho gave her a stern look, to which Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I know… that in the course of life, I should be able to forgive, forget, and get over it."

The priestess blinked and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that and boys will always be the source of your problems."

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so long and hard like that as she dissolved into giggles with Kaho on the couch.

* * *

The late May shower had stopped by the time Sakura walked home by herself in borrowed slippers, but the heavy scent of fresh rain was lingering in the air. She swung the broken heels over her shoulder as she paused to inhale deeply, smiling as the clean breeze filled her lungs. When she opened her eyes, her smile slowly slipped away. 

"Hey," Syaoran greeted simply as he stood before her, his hands jammed in the pockets of his jacket.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curtly. "Never mind, I don't really care," she said quickly as she stepped to the left, moving to walk past him and get to her front door. He blocked her path, and held a hand on her arm.

"Wait… please, just give me a minute."

There was a pregnant pause between them. Finally, she sighed, adjusting her purse closer over her shoulder. "Make it fast. I have to gift-wrap a few presents for tom—"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off. She stopped, her eyes not daring to look at him directly as she remained frozen. He shuffled his feet, kicking the dirt slightly with the toes of his sneakers. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I was wrong, really wrong."

"Damn right you were." Her voice was hollow.  
"I'll spend the rest of my life apologizing, I promise. Please… just give me another chance." He sounded sincere.  
"Okay."  
"Wait, just hear me out. I—wait, what did you say?"

Sakura smiled as she stepped closer to him and swung her arms around his neck. She rose up on her tiptoes and tapped a small kiss against his lips. "I said… okay. I was wrong too, a little, and I'm sorry. I forgive you."

His chestnut eyes were bewildered as he gave a slow half-smile. "You mean it?"

"I'll take it back if you don't shut up and kiss me soon, dummy," she said seriously, but her eyes twinkled with merriment.

He was quick to comply.

**Fin**

**Wondered what they fought about? You missed the moral of the story. It doesn't matter _what_ they were arguing about, because in the end, they still had each other (after Sakura made him grovel a bit, granted). Well, that and boys will always be the source of a girl's problems. Hope you enjoyed the Coffee series, because it's been a blast for me to write it. And I admit it… I'm a review whore! Gimme gimme gimme! _Pants as she grabs all the review she can get_. Drop a review, please **


	5. Blooper Reel

**I lied about the completion. I don't know why it's so hard for me to let go of this series. I decided that ending it at four chapters was unlucky, so this is the fifth and final chapter (some homage to Shakespeare for the five-act plays!). I ran out of different ways to drink coffee in fluffy settings, so this is a blooper reel, which I had a lot of fun writing. If you don't like blooper fics, skip ahead if you want to the quasi-epilogue at the end. Beware of crude humor (strange how it gets raunchier and more booze-happy towards the end…) and overall corny jokes the author dreamed up under the influence of sub-par gas station coffee she had to settle for. **

**Act I **

"_Oh…" she faltered, making a move to stand.  
_"_Ah, just a second Sakura. You have a bit of froth on your—"_

Syaoran paused as he read over the next few lines of the script in his hand and slowly purpled. "It says here I have to… to…" he spluttered. Sakura snatched the script from him as she flipped a few pages, reading on. Her face soon matched his as the script crumpled in her hand.

"Where's the damn author?" she whispered tersely.  
"Ne, Sakura-chama," the poor self-proclaimed author/director smiled nervously.  
"Change this. _Now_," she emphasized as she waved around the remnants of the script.  
"B-b-but it's fan service!" she cried as she slinked out of her seat quickly and dashed for the back entrance, Sakura and Syaoran hot on her heels. "Eek!"

* * *

"_Ne… Sakura?"  
_"_Hai?" she smiled softly as she snuggled closer against his shirt, inhaling the warmth of his body. _

Syaoran frowned. "You're getting _my _shirt wet too. Get off," he grunted as he shoved her away and tried to wipe the water off his new Armani shirt.  
"Cut and costume change!" the exasperated director cried.

**

* * *

Act 2 **

_BANG BANG BANG  
__There was a furious pounding at his door. Sakura merely flopped away, rolling off the bed… _

There was a dull thud as Sakura landed on the hardwood floors with a yelp. "Damn it, Syaoran, you're supposed to catch me!" _(A/N: (in my own blooper reel -.-;;) Cue "Catch You, Catch Me" theme music)_

Syaoran snored in response.

* * *

After Syaoran was violently slapped awake by an extremely furious Sakura, the same scene was re-shot… 

_Sakura merely flopped away from his grasp, and would have rolled off the bed had he not caught her and pulled her to safety. He chuckled, and after making sure Sakura was securely in the center of the bed, reluctantly pulled himself away from her and… _

There was a dull thud as Syaoran tripped over the blankets on the ground and smacked his forehead against the floor. "Medic," he groaned weakly.  
"Cut!" the director almost sobbed with frustration.

_

* * *

When he opened the door, the future leader of the Li clan, Master of a household of over 12,000 servants, CEO of several multimillion dollar companies, and sole heir to the Li clan fortune, had never been so frightened of a girl a full twelve inches shorter than him dressed in white pajamas printed with purple dancing… _

Syaoran screamed in horror before his cue, running madly away from Tomoyo and ducking under the bed. The author blinked. "What's going on?"

Upon closer inspection, it was discovered that Eriol had modified Tomoyo's costume so that instead of the purple dancing cows on her pajamas, there were…

"California raisins," Syaoran mumbled incoherently as he rocked back and forth, clutching his sweaty palms in tight fists over his knees. "Dancing… California raisins… so… horrible," he sobbed weakly.

* * *

"_W-we didn't do anything Tomoyo! I swear… I was just helping her study and she fell asleep, so—" Syaoran pleaded.  
_"_So you took advantage of a sleeping girl and groped her in bed!" _

"God, are you kidding me? She was all over me like cheese on a nacho," Syaoran grinned proudly.  
There was a brief pause before Syaoran blinked. "Oh wait, were we filming?"

"God, are you kidding me? She was all over me like cheese on a nacho," Syaoran grinned proudly.There was a brief pause before Syaoran blinked. "Oh wait, were we filming?" 

Sakura screamed as she flew at him, fully intending to gouge his eyes out before Tomoyo and Touya wrenched her off of him and attacked him themselves.

"Cut! Hey, you! Stop it! I paid millions to borrow his face!" the author/director wailed. "Oh God, this is never going to be finished…"

* * *

"_Syao-puu… did you know that whenever I call you that, it gets me really…" She whispered the rest softly against his ear. _

The microphone near them picked up everything, fortunately, and magnified her voice as it blared over the speakers.

"It gets me really hungry for some California raisins, with their sunglasses, thin black dancing legs and all," she cackled evilly against Syaoran's ear as he scrunched his eyes shut and tried very, _very_ hard not to cry.

**

* * *

Act 3 **

"_I got it! I got it!" Sakura squealed as she exploded out of the doorway and jumped onto a massive lump of green covers on the bed. It gave a soft moan as Sakura straddled it and bounced happily…_

The director blinked as she read over the script again. "Cut! _Not_ the time to be getting aroused, Syao-puu," she growled.

"Aww," Syaoran pouted as his head peeked out from under the covers.

* * *

_Syaoran's eyes widened. "Good god, I didn't think there was a position higher than glorified dishwasher!"  
_"_Jade Leaf Slice!" Sakura uttered tersely as the heel of her new white Prada sandals he bought her… _

… completely missed.  
"Aaah!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran ducked out of the way. Her foot couldn't stop in time, slamming into the cart of cakes that was strolling through the restaurant.  
"Syaoran!" screeched the director as she launched a box of raisins at him, instantly taming him.  
"Oh God, not the raisins! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was instinct to duck, I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

_

* * *

Giving up with the unruly mess, Syaoran leaned over to the passenger seat and grabbed the bouquet of flowers that Sakura had deigned customary he give every time he picked her up… _

"Ah-choo!" The bouquet flew into the air as he promptly sneezed into his handkerchief. "Damn allergies…" he sniffed.  
"Cu—oh forget it, you guys know the drill," the director grumbled as she sucked down her 8th cup of coffee that day.

_

* * *

Sakura was bowing slightly in front of a balding middle-aged man in a dark gray suit, whose round face was almost purpling with rage. _

"Whaddya mean you can't make a part-soy, part-skim double shot of espresso extra flavor shot caramel latte?" he screamed. "Where am I going to get my daily caffeine from?"

Asianktn stuck her tongue slightly between her teeth as she scribbled something down furiously in her notepad. "Must… try… part-soy, part-skim… double…shot…" she mumbled to herself as her pen flew across the paper to write the rest of the order. "Latte," she grinned with satisfaction as she dotted the last i. "All right, you delinquents, cut!" she barked back at the set.

**

* * *

Act 4 **

_Amid raucous cheering and the thumping beat of the DJ's music playing in the background of the Velvet Sky nightclub, a spray of colorful curled ribbons flew into the air as the noisemakers crackled, signifying the party was under way. Yamazaki grinned as he took the microphone, tapping on it lightly. _

Both the actors on the set and the crew grimaced as there was a mega-blast of feedback.

"Dammit Yamazaki!" Chiharu screeched as she clapped her hands over her ears.  
"Ow, and cut!" the director said grimly.

* * *

"_Four years… and we're still together. And…" she paused, chuckling softly. "Some of us have become even more intimate with each other." There was an evil glint of mischief in the sweet and innocent eyes the gang had known all their lives. The response among the couples was automatic; all were blushing fiercely. Rika turned away from Yoshiyuki Terada shyly; Eriol … _

The cameraman fainted dead away, spurting a huge nosebleed when the scene focused on Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Eriol!" the director said sharply. "Behave!"

Tomoyo reluctantly pulled away from Eriol's embrace and slid off his lap, fixing her blouse in the booth. Eriol's expression was rather dazed as he waved stupidly at the camera.

"Hi, mom," he grinned foolishly.

_

* * *

The response among the couples was automatic; all were blushing fiercely. Rika turned away from Yoshiyuki Terada shyly; Eriol smiled as his hand squeezed tighter around Tomoyo's palm, their pale fingers interlaced under the table. Touya… _

For the second time that day, the cameraman fainted, and could not be revived. The director salivated as she watched the scene for a few moments before yelling "Ok, cut!" and whispering to her personal assistant at her side "Print that to a separate videotape, and label it 'Touya and Yukito's B-rated movie'. I want it in my trailer by yesterday."

_

* * *

Sakura smiled as the mocha martini was set down before her on a napkin, eagerly leaning over for it until someone tapped her shoulder.  
"__Hello, sexy. Mind if I buy you a drink?" Sakura tilted her head back as she looked up at a tall figure in a light grey suit and black shirt that was partially unbuttoned._

She grinned at him. "Sure, you're sexier than Syaoran. What's your name?" she smiled as she leaned closer to him.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped from offstage. He marched to them, bearing a bundle of swaddling cloth in his arms. "What about our _son_?" he sobbed as he thrust it at her.  
"Wrong soap opera, you git," Sakura hissed. She knocked the pile of blankets out of his hands, and the plastic Susie-So-Real doll instantly began to wail electronically as it hit the floor.  
"Cut, cut, and cut," the director grumbled as she massaged her temples.

* * *

"_Haaaah!" Syaoran growled back as his final kick landed against the swinging bag. _

There was silence as the bag merely rocked back and forth from the rope.  
"Damn, that hurt," Syaoran grimaced as he collapsed to the floor, clutching his foot.

_

* * *

Sakura took a few breaths, and was suddenly aware that the rain had stopped falling on her. Her eyes fluttered open to see the scarlet umbrella that suddenly appeared over her head, and to the young woman holding it. _

"Woah, I can see up your nose, Kaho, and it's not pretty," Sakura frowned.  
"Cut!"

_

* * *

Sakura glanced around at the collection of gold and brass instruments lining the wall.  
"__Are they all used for magic?" she asked as she gestured to the curiosities around the room. _

"Most," Kaho smiled as she sat down near her on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand as well. "Others are things I bought with the full intent to use them on the various guys I met in life. Like that scary looking katana there? Eriol. Those oversized hammers? Touya."

"Cut! Stick to the script, Kaho."  
"But it's true," she pouted dejectedly.

* * *

"_I'll spend the rest of my life apologizing, I promise. Please… just give me another chance." Syaoran sounded sincere.  
_"_Okay."  
_"_Wait, just hear me out. I—wait, what did you say?"  
__Sakura smiled as she stepped closer to him and swung her arms around his neck. She rose up on her tiptoes and tapped a small kiss against his lips. "I said… okay. I forgive you."_

Syaoran peered at her. "And…? What do you say?" he prodded.  
She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"Aw come on Sakura, you know you were wrong too. I was nice enough to apologize first—"  
"Bullcrap, Syaoran! I did nothing wrong and you know it. I don't need to say sorry to scum like you—"  
"Scum? Scum! Is that what you think of me? Scum?"  
"So what if it is?" she retorted.  
"Oh, let me tell _you_ what I think of you, you—"

"Um… guys?" the director waved her hands wildly. "Focus, you guys weren't even really fighting."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh," they said together.  
"…I'm sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said finally.  
"I forgive you," she smiled.  
"… and what do you say Sakura?"  
"Shut the fuck up Syaoran," she growled as she threw her hands up in exasperation, stalking away from him.  
"Excuse me? You were definitely wrong as well that time, Sakura," he yelled as he chased after her.

The director threw her script in the garbage in defeat. "I give up! Find yourself another author, I don't care anymore! I'll be in my trailer, and I don't want anyone to bother me," she said before slamming her door shut. There was quiet for a while, until the muffled voices of Touya and Yukito were heard coming from the trailer.

"Oh, To-ya," Yukito's voice giggled.

Outside the trailer, Touya's eyes widened. "She _taped_ it?"

**

* * *

Act 5**

Sakura and Syaoran were in the process of making up and making out on the couch of the large room in which the after-filming bash was held. Tomoyo ditched her V8 to fill her dance card, taking turns with Kaho as they spun under Eriol's hand, swing music blaring in the background. Naoko took over as videographer, giggling as Chiharu, Yamazaki, Riika, and Yoshiyuki Terada goofed off in front of the camera, drunkenly performing a can-can dance. And the director? Well…

"Remember, if you guys refuse, you don't get paid," asianktn cackled as she put a lime in her mouth. Behind her, a few fangirls (and a few fanboys!) peeked out of the ever-growing line that wound through the room, each person packed closely to the one in front as they awaited their turn.

"To-ya, I'm scared," Yukito whimpered as he lay next to Touya, both men shirtless with a splash of tequila filled in the well of their navels.  
"So am I," he said through clenched teeth, reaching for Yukito's hand.  
"Oh God!" Yukito squealed as he shut his eyes, feeling someone's tongue lap at the bit of salt and tequila along his abs. A pair of male screams echoed into the night…

:MISSING SCENE: _(or possibly taken out due to graphic content, cough cough)_

The camera went out of focus slightly and back in as someone leaned over the lens, fiddling with the buttons.

"Ah, much better," the director smiled satisfactorily as she sat back in her chair, her grey t-shirt messy with tequila stains. Behind her, the unconscious and rope-bound bodies of Touya and Yukito were visible, still topless, although their chests were covered in lipstick of various shades. "Ahem, I'd just like to thank everyone for their support, for their reviews, and for trusting me with many of their favorite bishounen," she grinned, sheepishly pushing her fists between her knees as she blushed. "I hope you enjoyed the _true_ ending to the Coffee series, because I—" she paused, glancing back at the pair beginning to stir behind her. "Because I'm going to keep enjoying it," she quickly said as she bounded over to them after a quick wave at the camera. "Thanks for watching / reading!"

The camera blinked off as she pressed a button on the remote, but not before Touya and Yukito screamed again.


End file.
